


The Frog Prince

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: Samifer Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Frog Prince - All Media Types, Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Lucifer retelling of The Frog Prince by the Grimm Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is underage kissing and cuddling in this fic as well as a mention of knives as weapons.

One day as Sam went out into the garden to sit and read his favorite book, his younger brother Adam came out of nowhere, chased by their brother Dean, and they both knocked into Sam. The book flew out of his hands and landed with a splash in the well.

Sam cried out in dismay and quarreled with his brothers (Dean was not contrite in the slightest, and merely commented on Sam’s tendency to prefer the company of books to people). When the two brothers had gone on their way, Sam sank down beside the well and mourned the loss of his book.

“Say, Prince,” a voice spoke, and Sam was very startled to see that it was a frog that spoke to him. “Is that your book you lost?”

“Yes, it is,” Sam said, intrigued by the talking frog. “I don’t suppose you caught it?”

“I’m much too small for that, I’m afraid,” the frog said. “However, I could mend it for you if you would do something for me.”

“Of course,” Sam said, pleased to be able to have his book back. “What would you have me do?”

“If you will love me, and let me live with you and eat from your golden plate, and sleep in your bed, I will bring you your book.”

Sam agreed hesitantly, having half a mind to leave the frog behind, but when the frog brought him his book, as good as new, Sam reluctantly scooped up the slimy creature and brought him inside.

He endured the teasing of his brothers at dinner that night when he let the frog eat his fill from his plate and the irritation of his father, who thought Sam was acting ridiculously in letting a frog ride on his shoulder in exchange for a book. The frog slept peacefully on his pillow and Sam curled his arms under his head for something to fall asleep on.

They spend three days like this, Sam finding the frog to be humorous if strange company. He spends most of his hours in the library or out in the garden, and the frog stays with him, silent company.

On the third morning Sam awoke to find not a frog but a prince with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen smiling down at him. He sat up quickly in surprise, nearly falling off the edge of the bed, and the older boy laughed and reached out to steady him.

“I owe you much gratitude, Sam,” the boy said. “I’m afraid I offended a fairy who cursed me into the form of a frog.” He caught Sam’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, watching him with bright eyes. Sam blushed.

“I’m Lucifer,” he continued. “You’re very young still, so I don’t think it would be fitting for me to carry you home and make you my husband so I could lavish you with all you could ever want for the rest of our days, but you will be forever welcome in my home.” He laced their fingers together, seemingly enthralled by Sam, who only blushed further and nervously reached out to touch the edge of the prince’s chin.

Lucifer caught his fingers and kissed them once again before scooping him up and carrying him out of the room. Sam yelped in surprise and Lucifer laughed.

His father came rushing from his room at the disturbance, brandishing his knife when he saw the strange boy with his son.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sam laughed. “It’s him, my frog prince.” He clumsily kissed Lucifer’s cheek, and got a smile in return.

“Your son has done me a huge favor,” Lucifer told his father. “With your permission, I would like to give him a place in my kingdom by my side, where he can be protected and loved as he deserves. He would be welcome in my home whenever he desired.”

Lucifer carefully swung Sam down onto the floor, to his disappointment.

“I promise,” he said solemnly. “Sam will never come to any harm in my presence.”

Slowly his father lowered the knife as Dean and Adam appeared, demanding to know what was going on. Sam felt fingers ruffle his hair and turned to beam at his beautiful prince. Lucifer grinned back and lifted him up onto his back, even though Sam was much too big to be carried around anymore. Sam pressed his face into Lucifer’s hair. He couldn’t stop smiling. 


End file.
